Pandora Hearts 18.5: Evidence
Pandora Hearts 18.5: Evidence is the second official guidebook of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. The first official announcement of its release was coupled with Retrace LXXIV: Broken Rabbit, and its release date corresponds with Pandora Hearts Volume 18. Content Includes: *Updated character profiles *Birthdays, blood types and zodiac signs of the main characters. *A complete analysis of the plot up until the latest chapters of Pandora Hearts Volume 18 *Q&As with the characters *Archive rough sketches *A selection of the 10 best Pandora Hearchu *A written composition of music scores *A written script of the Retrace 47.5 drama CD with new original illustrations *A talk between Jun Mochizuki and Yuki Kajiura (Composer for Pandora Hearts Anime) *A section where chief assistant Fumito Yamazaki reveals some of Jun Mochizuki's secrets. *A new original manga entry However, there is to be much more content unspecified in its advertisement. Gallery Evidence back.jpg|Back cover of Pandora Hearts 18.5: Evidence Elli and Kitty.jpg|Elliot and Kitty Evidence Alice.jpg|Alice's main profile Evidence Ada 2.jpg|Ada Vessalius' main profile Evidence Alyss.jpg|Alice - Intention of the Abyss' main profile Evidence Arthur 2.jpg|Arthur Barma's main profile Evidence Bernard 2.jpg|Bernard Nightray's main profile Evidence Vernis 2.jpg|Bernice / Vernis Nightray's main profile Evidence Claude 2.jpg|Claude Nightray's main profile Evidence Dug 2.jpg|Dug's main profile Evidence Echo 2.jpg|Echo's main profile Evidence Elliot.jpg|Elliot Nightray's main profile Evidence Ernest 2.jpg|Ernest Nightray's main profile Evidence Fang 2.jpg|Fang's main profile Evidence Fred 2.jpg|Fred Nightray's profile Evidence Gil.jpg|Gilbert Nightray's main profile Evidence Isla Yura.jpg|Isla Yura's main profile Evidence Jun-Cat 2.jpg|Jun Mochizuki's main profile Evidence Jack.jpg|Jack Vessalius' main profile Evidence Jury 2.jpg|Jury's main profile Evidence Lacie.jpg|Lacie's main profile Evidence Leo (Pre Glen).jpg Evidence Leo.jpg|Leo's main profile Evidence Levi 2.jpg|Levi's main profile Evidence Lily 2.jpg|Lily's main profile Evidence Lottie.jpg|Lottie's / Lotty's main profile Evidence Mary 2.jpg|Marie / Mary's Evidence Miranda.jpg|Miranda Barma's main profile Oz Evidence.png|Oz's main profile Evidence Oscar 2.jpg|Oscar Vessalius' main profile Evidence Oswald.jpg|Oswald's main profile Evidence Philip 2.jpg|Phillipe West / Philip West's main profile Evidence Reim.jpg|Reim Lunettes' main profile Evidence Rufus.jpg|Rufus Barma's main profile Evidence Ritus 2.jpg|Rytas / Ritus' main profile Evidence Sharon.jpg|Sharon Rainsworths' main profile Evidence Sheryl.jpg|Sheryl Rainsworth's main profile Evidence Vanessa.jpg|Vanessa Nightray's main profile Evidence Vincent.jpg|Vincent Nightray's main profile Evidence Break.jpg|Xerxes Break's main profile Evidence Zai 2.jpg|Xai Vessalius' main profile Evidence Zwei 2.jpg|Noise's main profile Music score.jpg|Music score for the Melody song in the Pandora Hearts Soundtrack (Lacie) _coverinside_p2.png|18.5: Evidence - Main infos about the Characters (Birthdays, Zodiac signs, Blood Types) EVidence Omake 2.jpg|Omake featuring Jack, Oswald, Vincent, Gilbert, Jury and Lottie Evidence color.jpg Trivia *This is the second official guidebook of Pandora Hearts, coming after Pandora Hearts 8.5: Mine of Mine. *Levi is revealed to be the official translation of the name, not Revis, Rebus, Lewis or Levy as previously believed. *Several characters also lack profiles of their own, such as Gruner, Hans, Mrs. Finn, Orphan I, Orphan II, James, John and Helen and Raymond Nightray. *Several errors have been discovered within the text of 18.5: Evidence. Such as: **Levi was identified as the Glen Baskerville with his legs crossed when in Leo's subconscious in Chapter 63, however this happened in Retrace LVIII: Puddle of Blood, not Retrace LXIII: Purpose. Jun corrected this mistake in a blog post. **Phillipe West was said to be dead in his character description of the guidebook; however, Jun corrected this in a blog post, stating that Phillipe was alive, otherwise Oz's efforts would've been in vain. **Many names listed have been subject to debate for the correct spelling including: Lottie's name was identified as "Lotty" in this guidebook, where as the spelling of her name was 'Lottie' in 8.5: Mine of Mine. Rytas was spelled as "Ritus", Marie as "Mary", Bernice Nightray as "Vernis Nightray", Bernard Nightray's name was spelled as "Brnard Nightray" ', and Miranda and Arthur's last name is spelled as '"Baruma" and Phillipe West as "Philip West", as well some of the Vessaliuses had their last names spelt as "Vesalius". **It was stated on Jun Mochizuki's blog that Sheryl Rainsworth's birthday is on the 11th of June instead of November 26. Navigation Category:Guidebook Category:Merchandise